


Novus

by madwriter223



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Animals, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Slow Romance, Survival, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush was thrown against the floor as Destiny shook violently and he cursed. He couldn't stay here. Not if he wanted to live, he couldn't stay on Destiny. He clenched his teeth and climbed to his feet, running towards Young and the open wormhole.</p>
<p>Or what if Rush went to Novus with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novus

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I mostly focused on how Rush and Young's relationship could've have gone on Novus. I didn't see much point in including much interaction with the other characters, I think the were nicely represented in the original episodes. 
> 
> I apologise in advance for any confusion, I took some liberty with the timeline.
> 
> It's probably not that good or in character, it's my first fic in this particular fandom, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ^__^

The last group was almost through when _Destiny_ jerked sharply, the wormhole destabilizing with a crackle. Rush cursed and fought to get it back into alignment then gave the go ahead. They rushed though it, even dragging along those trampled before. That was the last of them then. He was alone on a dying ship.

“Rush, come on!”

He jumped, startled and jerked his gaze up. Colonel Young stood in front of the wormhole, one arm through it to keep it from closing. The unstable field fluctuated around the limb, but the Colonel still stood there like a suicidal twit. Rush could only gape at him.

“God dammit, Rush! Get over here before this rips my arm off!”

And go where? If they went through that gate, Rush was almost completely sure they would _not_ come out on Earth. He wasn't even sure they would come out at all. But _Destiny_ was falling into the star and if he stayed he wouldn't be able to stay with her for long. Not if he wanted to live.

An explosion yanked Rush from his thoughts, the floor and walls shaking from the force of the blast. His decision was made then. He couldn't stay on the _Destiny_. Only death awaited him here.

He made a few adjustments to stabilize the wormhole a bit more, then he dashed around the console and towards the Colonel. Young grabbed his arm and pulled them chest to chest. Then they were hurtling through the wormhole, the energy flashing blindingly with whites and blues and greens of all things. Then they were essentially thrown out on the other side and Rush was infinitely grateful there wasn't a bulkhead to slam into. Not that slamming into a rocky ground was any better, he decided as the shock of pain from his shoulder forced the air from his lungs. The wind howled around him, pelting his face with dust and small rocks, but he couldn't move. There was a ringing in his ears, he could barely tell what was happening around him and he couldn't move. He could only lay there gasping, unable to catch his breath.

He was right. This wasn't Earth. This probably wasn't even their time. He should've taken his chances on _Destiny_.

A moment later there were hands on him, grabbing him and hauling him upright. His shoulder was jarred in the process and he nearly vomited from the pain, but he wasn't given a chance to concentrate on the feeling. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was being pushed forward, yanked along with who Rush assumed was Young. He couldn't see clearly enough through the scorching wind to make sure. A few minutes later they entered a cave and Rush sank to his knees, curling his back against a rock wall.

Young crouched next to him, face and voice dark with anger. “Rush, where are we? What the hell did you do?” he demanded.

Rush glared at him. “Oh, no. You're not blaming this on me.” He hissed. “I told you not to risk it, I told you it'd fail! I-” His shoulder pulsed with agony and he choked, curling around it. “I told you. Not my fault, not my fault.”

A warm hand slid through his hair, cupping the back of his head soothingly. “TJ! Something's wrong with his shoulder.”

Rush forced his eyes open and looked to the side, deeper into the cave. It looked like everyone was in there as well, sitting or lying on the rocky ground. Did everyone get though or did some get lost on the way?

Lieutenant Johansen knelt in front of him and started checking his shoulder with deft hands. He gagged from the pain when she tried to lift his arm and she stopped. “It's dislocated.” She proclaimed. “I need to pop it back in.”

Young made a sympathetic noise and took off his belt. He folded it in half and forced it into Rush's mouth. “Bite down on that. It's not gonna be pleasant.”

That turned out to be a bloody understatement. Thankfully no one commented when he did vomit.

Rush leaned back against the wall, trying to calm his breathing while Johansen quickly gave a headcount and reported people already fainting. The air was too thin, they needed to leave, Scott added.

“There're four addresses.” Eli said, beeping away at the Kino remote.

“Eli.” Rush called, shifting his shoulder carefully and sighing heavily. He was exhausted. “Don't forget to scan for micro-organisms, especially bacteria and fungi. They might be toxic even if the atmosphere isn't.”

Young put his hand on Rush's head again, this time covering his eyes. “Rest your breath, Doctor. We'll sort this out.”

Rush was too tired to argue.

*~*  
*~*

Rush walked easily through the stable wormhole, and stepped out onto their next planet. The air was clean and perfect and he took a few deep lungfuls of it. He felt better already.

“Keep it moving, Doc.” Greer called. “You're blocking the traffic.”

Rush stepped down the ramp and stepped to the side, gaze fixed on the trees surrounding the clearing. They were tall, some easily fifteen feet high. The tips swayed slightly, either with wind or from wildlife moving on the branches. Rush hadn't seen trees like that since he was a lad.

“Don't wander off, Rush.” Scott said, coming up behind him. “This area is safe, but we still haven't checked everything. Could be animals nearby.”

“Yeah, we wouldn't want them to choke on your sling.” Greer added, and Rush's arm throbbed in the binding fashioned from Young's belt.

“Your concern is touching.” Rush answered drily and allowed himself to be herded back to the group.

“Hey, Doctor Rush! Come check out these readings!” Eli waved at him, a Kino remote in his hand, as always.

Wait, he could use that. The remote and a quiet place to think should be all Rush needed to possibly find a way out of this mess.

Rush eyed the soldiers as he walked over to join Eli. For now he'd better stay with the group. But just until Lieutenant Johansen allowed him to take off the sling. It would only slow him down.

-*-

Rush slipped away from the group while everyone was busy building rudimentary shelter. Even Eli was engaged in this task, so hopefully he wouldn't notice too soon that his Kino remote was missing. Rush would need it for some of his calculations, he couldn't do everything in his head. He'd return it when he had the situation figured out.

It took him at least a few hours to find the perfect place. The cave was large and bright, the ground was covered in sand and dust. The entrance was placed right behind an outcrop, so the inside was shielded from wind. Thanks to that what he wrote in the sand wouldn't be blown away when he wasn't looking. Rush checked the insides carefully, but there weren't any nest or anything else that might indicate inhabitants. 

Remote and vacant. His type of place.

Rush dropped his backpack and found a stick to write in the sand with. Time to get to work.

-*-

No, no, no, no, this couldn't be right, this had to be a mistake. He walked around the equations, careful not to disturb the sand and crouched down. He changed a paradigm and shifted the polarization, but the result was similar, practically the same.

Why, why wasn't this working, it couldn't be that, there had to be a way, he just had to find it.

He wiped his hands through the sand, erasing his work. Start from scratch then.

-*-

This wasn't right. Eli's initial Kino readings said that the atmosphere was nearly identical to Earth's. So why wasn't he getting enough air? He couldn't breathe. The longer he stared at his equations the less air he was getting and the faster his heart was beating. His whole chest felt constricted in a painful vice, black spots were dancing across his vision.

Distantly, he was aware that he was having a bloody panic attack. He also realized that he really should've slept for at least a short bit last night instead of pulling an all-nighter with his calculations. He managed stress better when he wasn't groggy. He also realized that those thoughts were doing nothing to calm him down, so he leaned forward and concentrated on his breathing.

“Rush! What the Hell do you think you're goddamn doing?!”

Rush jumped and turned around quickly, his head spinning from the too-fast movement.

Young stood in the cave entrance, looking dirty, dishevelled and pissed off.

“You disappear for two goddamn days to hide in a cave and do math?! Half the camp's looking for you! The other half is calling for your head because they think you skipped planet with the Kino remote! What the actual fuck were you thinking?!”

'This is entirely cliché.' Rush decided as his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground.

-*-

Rush came to slowly. He was lying on his back, close to the camp-fire he was sure he'd put out in the morning. He glanced to the side, to where his equations were, but they were undisturbed for the most part. He sat up slowly, rubbing his aching head, still feeling woozy and unstable. He looked around himself and noticed Young sitting comfortably by the entrance.

“What happened?” Rush asked, voice hoarse.

“You passed out.” Young said, not moving from his position. “Looked like a panic attack. Wanna tell me what brought it on?”

Ah yes. Now Rush remembered. “The math did.” He said with a sigh, lying back down.

“Uh huh.” Young didn't say anything else, just continued sitting there. Against himself, Rush kept talking.

“All my calculations tell me the same thing. We're all bloody doomed.”

“Cheery calculations.” Young remarked drily.

“That solar flare destabilized the wormhole and the most likely probability is that we not only got transported to the wrong planet, but to the wrong time.”

“Like Eli said.”

“Exactly like Eli said. We could be twelve hours back or hundreds of years back. Or in the future and humanity is extinct. No one is coming, especially with _Destiny_ destroyed. We're gonna die here and there is nothing we can do. No matter what I think of, no matter what I try, there is nothing I can do!”

“Calm down.” Young said, grabbing Rush's good shoulder and when had he moved?

Rush held his breath and thumped the back of his head against the stony ground, huffing angrily through his nose. “We're all gonna die.”

“Don't dig our graves just yet. We're doing fine for now.”

And okay, there was that. The soldiers all had had survival training, the Lucians had led a life that was one big survival training and the scientists should have enough knowledge to know how to make or invent the things they would need. Humans were known for their adapting skills.

Rush closed his eyes and forced his thoughts to slow down. He used the weight of Young's hand on his shoulder as an anchor and slowly his mind quieted down. He counted to twenty slowly, visualizing each number to further calm himself. 

He opened his eyes and Young was right there, leaning over him slightly. “Better now?”

Rush licked his dry lips. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“For what?” Young asked, face expressionless.

“You kept your word. You stood by me, before _Destiny_ exploded. I am grateful for that.”

Young looked at him silently for a moment, assessing his honesty probably, then smiled slightly. “You're welcome. Now come on.” He stood up and helped Rush do the same, then moved to get their things. He stuffed Rush's backpack into his own, then put them on. “Because of your disappearing act you didn't get to build a shelter, so you're bunking with me.”

“I'm sure I can find a spot of nice soft grass instead.” Rush said, taking one last look at his calculations then moving shakily out of the cave.

“Be quiet, you. Everyone's paired up, it's warmer that way.” Young slung one of Rush's arms across his shoulders and headed them towards where the camp was. “Try to keep up. I know a place with a lot of people who want to yell at you.”

“Oh joy.”

*~*  
*~*

“Has anyone seen Rush?” Young asked as he came up to the hunting group. He had been looking for the scientist in his usual haunts for at least half an hour, with no luck. Hopefully, someone had seen where he'd disappeared to. If Young would have to trek all the way to that damn math cave again, he was going to punch a tree.

“He went on that expedition.” Scott said, pausing in skinning their latest kill.

“What expedition?” Young asked, tone annoyed. Punch a tree, seriously.

Scott frowned. “The one – actually, I'm not sure what they were going for. But Ron went with them, so I thought you'd okayed it.”

“Well, I didn't.” Young crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. He felt slightly calmer though. Rush wouldn't be able to do a disappearing trick with Greer around. “Which way did they go and when?”

“That way.” Camille pointed, coming closer. “And Rush was organizing it while you were out hunting. He said he needed volunteers, slim and thin only. There were ten of them in total, I think. He and Chloe got Sergeant Greer to come along shortly after you all came back.” 

Good thing Camille took it upon herself to know everything, as head of human resources. “Do you know why they went?”

“Food, I believe. Something about fruit, I wasn't really paying attention. TJ needed my help with the fire.”

“Great.” Young sighed. “Who wants to go on a search mission?”

There were a few volunteers, but he decided on only Scott and James.

-*-

“Rush, what the hell are you doing up there?” Young demanded the moment he found him. Halfway up a tree of all places.

“I'm knitting a scarf, why do you ask? Chloe, double check your footing, that branch looks brittle.”

“Thanks.”

Greer walked up to the Colonel, his weapon hanging loosely by his side. “Hey, sir. Came to join the party?”

“I would if I had any idea what the party was.” 

Greer blinked in surprised, then his upper lip drew back in anger. “Rush! You said the Colonel knew about this!”

“I said no such thing.” Rush yelled back, climbing higher. “I implied.”

“That's a sneaky difference.” Someone yelled from another tree and Young rubbed his temple wearily.

“Sergeant, just report the situation.”

“Yes, sir. After our hunt, Rush and Chloe approached me about a fruit finding mission. They said that a group of volunteers, them included, would be climbing trees to get at a new type of fruit someone discovered today. They needed me to provide ground cover in case an animal came by.”

“Fruit grows on these?” Young looked up at the tree. “These look like pine trees.”

Greer shrugged. “They are real, I've seen'em.”

“And you've tasted them too, haven't you?”

Greer grinned and reached into his pocket. He took out what looked similar to an Earth pear. “Tastes like a mix of pears, lemons and nuts.”

Young gave him an unamused look. “We really need to have a talk about you putting everything in your mouth.”

Greer grinned wider, completely unrepentant.

Young turned to Scott and James. “You two scout the area, make sure nothing's hiding in any bushes.”

They thankfully obeyed without question and Young walked up to the tree Rush was on. “Rush, why did you arrange this behind my back? I would've agreed.”

“You said yourself I needed to find something to do.” Rush answered. As Young watched he grabbed two pears and stuffed them into the bag tied to his waist.

“I didn't say behind my back.”

“Force of habit.” He grabbed three more fruit in rapid succession, then checked his bag. “Chloe, I'm full. I'm going down.”

“Okay.” She replied, pulling herself onto a higher branch. “I'm almost full too.”

“Remember to double check the branches.” Rush called to her, then scaled down the tree. He landed in front of Young and gave him a mock-expectant look. “Anything I can do for you, Colonel?”

“I would've helped, Rush. Our situation is changed, you don't have to skulk around.”

“I didn't skulk. And besides, you would be useless up a tree.”

“How so?”

“You're built like a bear, these branches wouldn't hold you.”

Okay, Young could now see the point of requesting slim volunteers. He gave the scientist a baleful look nonetheless.

Rush threw up his hands in exasperation. “Och, fine. You wanna help so much, you can hoist me up onto that tree over there. I can't reach the bottom branches otherwise.”

“Is that an oak tree?”

“It grows what look like plums.”

“This is a weird planet.”

“I prefer the term 'fascinating'.”

*~*  
*~*

The nights were peaceful here, Young thought. He was sitting at the edge of his shelter, looking out towards the trees. Once in a while he could see one of the wild animals prowling around, but none of them came close enough to worry. They seemed wary of the camp-fire and probably had no idea what to make of the rudimentary fence they had put up yesterday. They still needed to figure out a way to chop down some trees and enforce the structure. The fence would need to be solid before they even started thinking about building proper houses. 

A sound came from behind him and Young turned slightly, looking into the shelter. Rush shifted on the grassy bedding and sighed, still deeply asleep. Young watched him for a few minutes. The corner of his mouth twisted, his anger at Rush's two day disappearing act still fresh and rankling. Knowing Young's luck, dealing with Rush was going to be more work than surviving in the wild.

Rush made a low sound in his sleep and curled up tighter. Young eyed him for a moment, then gently place one hand on Rush's ankle. The scientist stirred slightly but didn't wake.

Young started rubbing his thumb back and forth slowly across the limb and turned back to watching the forest. The nights were peaceful here.

*~*  
*~*

Once they had more or less established a settlement and began actually living instead of just frantically surviving, people started finding other tasks to amuse themselves. Carving, gardening, basic metalwork, weaving baskets. The scientists did what they did best – think and solve.

On _Destiny_ , Rush had always been ten steps before everyone else and usually took out his overworked frustrations on the other scientists, belittling them for not being genius enough to keep up. On Novus, there was no _Destiny_ to set the bar too high to reach and there was no familiar grounds to feel superior on for anyone. Thus the scientists and the occasional specialist all formed a group (the Nerd Circle as some called them) to try to solve what problems they could. Most, like figuring out the days had 26 hours on Novus, went quickly. Designing stable house structures and how to build them took about two weeks. Sketching out maps and marking unsafe regions was a combined effort with the soldiers, and was an ongoing project each time they ventured into a new area. However some issues were like a keg of gunpowder.

“With all due respect, Rush, you are a stubborn asshole!” Brody yelled.

“With no respect whatsoever, you are a mulish imbecile!” Rush snarled.

A somewhat amusing powder keg.

“Alright, break it up, break it up.” Young said, placing a hand on each of their chests to still them. “I'm not gonna even pretend to understand what you're arguing about this time, so I'm just gonna insist you walk away and calm down.” He stared them down. “If you don't, I'm going to force you to.”

Rush snorted, but took a step back, crossing his arms. Brody glared a bit more, then did likewise.

“Okay then. Someone wants to tell me which project of yours is causing this?”

“The calendar.” Park said, standing a bit to the side.

“Why don't you just take a break from it.” Camille proposed. “Think it through.”

Rush curled his lips in disdain. “It took us a year to notice the solar cycle was longer. It took us another year to approximately count the days. Now it'll take us another year before we finish the bloody thing!” He glared at Brody.

“Not to mention I need at least a year or two to firmly figure out all the seasons.” Park added. “We observed three separate springs, no winter and only something like an autumn.”

“You're not helping this matter at all.” Young said, sighing in exasperation. Like children, the lot of them. “Alright. The calendar is gonna take some time. No one is in any hurry to know the exact date. So just relax and try to work together like adults. Is that understood?”

The two main troublemakers glared at each other.

“Jackass.” Brody muttered under his breath.

“Twat.” Rush spat back.

“The months don't match!”

“The math doesn't lie!”

“Enough!” Young raised his voice, glaring sternly at both scientists. “If you won't behave like mature professionals, just work on a different project. Preferably one that won't end in bloodshed.”

The group was quiet as they considered the proposition.

“I guess there won't be any harm in putting it off for a bit.” Park consented after a moment. “We could give mapping out the stars a go.”

“I don't mind either.” Rush admitted in a huff.

“And what about the calendar?”

“We can each work on a solution, then we can compare notes later on.” Chloe offered hesitantly. “But I actually agree with Rush, fifteen months is more than enough.”

“One month would have forty five days!”

“We could add the extra days to the other months. We could even change the Earth ones. Who says February has to have twenty eight days?”

Brody threw up his hands in frustration and stalked away.

Rush watched him go, then sighed. “Right then. Meeting is adjourned, we'll meet in two days, same time.”

“Why not tomorrow?” James asked.

“Tomorrow is fruit picking day.” Chloe reminded her

*~*  
*~*

Young moved the piece with a flourish and grinned. “Checkmate.”

Rush raised an eyebrow at him. “I can see that.”

“And I won in less than ten games. Which means that I won the bet as well.”

“It appears so.” Rush pursed his lips to hide his expression and sat back. “Very well then. As agreed, from now on we are on a first name basis.”

“That was the bet.” Young continued grinning widely. “And I'll even be a gentleman and I won't mention how you let me win.”

Rush relaxed his lips and allowed his smile to come through. “Another game, Everett?” he asked, gesturing to the handmade chess board.

“I'd be happy to, Nicholas.”

*~*  
*~*

Greer gave one more blow to the things's skull with his machete for good measure, then sighed heavily. He fell back onto his butt, panting in exhaustion. Varro came over swiftly, circling the carcass with his bow and arrow drawn and ready.

“Yo, Robin Hood.” Greer called to him, waving tiredly. “I'm pretty sure it's dead.”

“You can never be too certain.”

“You can if it has three arrows in its neck and a big ass sword in its brain.”

“That's a gruesome image.” Rush remarked, jumping off the lowest branch.

“Everyone okay?”

“Yeah, we pretty much climb like monkeys by now.” Rush grabbed the side of his neck and rubbed the tense muscles. “It almost got Mirra though, ripped her trousers a little. Shook her up pretty bad.”

“Not surprising, these things are bigger than bears.” Greer stood up, eyeing the dead animal. “No sense wasting all this meat.”

“I've already sent one of the pickers back to the village for more people.” Varro said, slinging his bow over his shoulder. “They should be back soon.”

“We can make a net in the meantime.” Rush offered, looking around. “There's plenty of vines around.”

“Good idea, Picky Nicky.” Greer replied, grinning.

Rush scowled. “Don't call me that.”

“I wouldn't, but it's just too good to pass up.”

“Hey!” Varro called suddenly, crouching down near the carcass and inspecting its side carefully. “We might have a problem.”

“What is it?” Greer grabbed his machete and walked over, Rush close behind.

“It's a female.” Varro said, pointing at the beast's side. “It has teats.”

“So?”

“Milk teats.” Rush clarified, straightening and looking around. “That means her young might be close by.”

“Perfect, more of these things.” Greer groaned, then looked up at the other pickers, still sitting up on the branches. “Can you guys make a net without getting down? It'll be safer for you in case more things come.”

“I'm sure we'll manage.” Rush said, hauling himself back up into the nearest tree. “Want me to wait for you near the bottom, in case you have to climb for safety?”

“I know how to climb a tree.” Greer grumbled drily, scanning the area watchfully.

“We appreciate your concern.” Varro said, smiling up at the scientist.

Rush shrugged and climbed to join the rest of the pickers.

-*-

Young stood by Greer and Varro, the three of them guarding the site while the others went to work dismembering the carcass. These beasts were too big to move otherwise and they had too much meat on them to just abandon the kill. The meat wasn't that tasteful, much too stringy and hard to chew, but food was food. The pickers were finishing the net bags and some of them had jumped down to help chop up the beast.

Young looked around at the trees, and noticed Rush going into the bushes with a large net. He frowned and followed. Rush crept through the bushes, obviously with a goal in mind. He didn't look back even when Young called him, just kept going further.

A few minutes in, he suddenly stopped, crouching low to the ground. Young joined him quickly and grabbed his arm. “You wanna tell me what we're doing here?” he demanded.

Rush pointed at something. “Look for yourself.” He said and checked his net.

Young lifted up slightly to peer over the top of the bush to see what he meant.

Pups. There were at least five of them, they kept wiggling around as they played so it was difficult to count precisely. They looked no bigger than an adult cocker spaniel, which considering the size of the mother meant they were all fairly young.

“You're thinking stew or boots?” he asked quietly, shifting back down.

“I'm thinking 'tame them'.” Rush replied, looking at Young.

“You've lost your mind then.”

“It would be very useful having some kind of animal to help move logs or to protect the village from bigger threats.”

“So you want to tame a mix of wolf and bear with the personality of a pissed off lion?”

“Is there a better one?” Rush remarked matter-of-factly. “Taming an adult would be impossible, but pups this young? We might not get a better opportunity than this.”

Young was forced to admit that the idea had merit. However. “We don't know anything about these creatures. What they eat, how often they hunt, what ailments or diseases they could carry. It's a big risk.”

Rush nodded. “I know. Might be worth everything though.”

Young gave him a searching look, then gave in. “Fine, we'll give it a try. But if it doesn't pan out you're helping me make boots out of them.” He helped Rush spread out the net between them. “How'd you know they were here anyway?”

“I noticed them from up my tree. On three?”

“Wait, wait.” Young corrected his grip on the net and nodded, preparing to spring from the bush at the pups. “On three.”

-*-

About six months later, Young stood among the group of wiggling playful pups the size of a German Sheppard, watching as Rush hugged and tussled with three of them.

Taming these creatures was one of the best ideas Rush has had to date.

*~*  
*~*

Young was sitting just outside the fence, looking out into the trees. Behind him, the wedding party was in full swing. He could hear people laughing and cheering as well as trying to play those wooden instruments the Lucians had made. It was a merry night indeed, but Young found himself unwilling to join in. He just wanted to be alone for a bit.

Fate was not on his side though.

“Want an apple-thing?” Rush asked as he sat himself down next to Young.

The Colonel raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. “Apple-thing?” he repeated slowly, as if testing how the word sounded off his tongue.

“Eli's naming abilities at their finest.” Rush handed him one of the fruit they'd found that day. “We really need to start naming these things seriously. Otherwise our descendants are going to eat apple-thing flavoured ice-cream or read books about the little squirrel-thing that could.”

Young laughed. “Fine, we'll have a meeting about that.” He took a bite of the fruit and paused. “This tastes odd.”

“Like apples and oranges together, right?” Rush smirked at him. “I propose we name the oranples.”

Young stared at him. “We're definitely having a meeting about this.” He muttered, taking another bite.

“Better wait a day or two, until all the festivities die down.” Rush glanced behind himself briefly. “Brody's been experimenting with fermentation again.”

“Is that why you're here and not having a good time?”

Rush shrugged dismissively. “Too much fun gives me hives.” Young huffed out a laugh. “But don't you think the question should be why are you here?”

“Someone needs to keep watch.” Young said, looking out into the dark again.

“Is that also why you haven't danced with the blushing bride yet? I was given the impression Tamara was looking forward to that.”

Young pursed his lips tightly, then forced himself to exhale and relax his tense back. “Tonight is hers and Varro's. I doubt it'd be a good idea for me to be there too. I married them and that's enough.”

Rush stared at him for a moment, then punched the true issue right in the face. “Does it still bother you? That Tamara picked Varro over you?”

God damn him. “There wasn't any 'picking'.” Young said, voice low and angry. “TJ and I broke up still on Earth. That's a long time for everything between us to die down.”

Rush just stared at him calmly. “But it still bothers you, doesn't it?”

Young sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It did bother him, truth be told, but he knew that what he'd felt for TJ was in the past. She'd moved on and he was on his way to doing the same. 

Rush was still waiting for an answer, so Young settled on an evasive one. “Varro makes her happy. Happier than I've seen her since our baby died. I never could give her that.”

Rush didn't say anything else and the two sat in companionable silence for the rest of the evening.

*~*  
*~*

Young sat on one of the logs placed around the fire. TJ was suturing another leg wound closed, lecturing him sternly about being more careful while playing with the dogs (it was a name they had all chosen, even though the animals looked nothing like Earth canines; it made them feel less alien and more like home).

Young wasn't really listening to her much though. Instead, he was concentrating on the tiny body he was holding carefully in his arms. The little head felt as fragile as an egg against his palm, and the tiny fingers were the smallest Young had ever seen – the fingernails looked smaller than drops of water. The baby blinked at him slowly, blue eyes staring up at him blearily. He had Varro's nose and chin, but TJ's hair and the shape of her eyes. 

The first baby born on Novus. He was beautiful.

“There, that should do it.” TJ proclaimed, wrapping a clean piece of cloth over the sutures. “Don't let them play so rough anymore. You might end up without an arm next.” 

Young smiled at her. “I may have overestimated my durability.”

“Like you always do.” She said, taking Stephen and settling him against her chest. She watched as the Colonel gingerly stood up and tried walking around.

“Excellent work as always, TJ.” Young praised, sitting back down next to her and looking at Stephen. “On all counts.”

TJ smiled down at her son and kissed his forehead.

“Is he still up?” Varro asked in surprise, walking up to them.

“Hey, honey.” TJ stood up and walked over, giving her husband a kiss. “How was the hunt?”

“Successful, I'll tell you about it later.” Varro gently took Stephen, and rested him against his chest. “Is he not yet sleeping because he is still, how you said, colicky?”

“It's not that. I think he simply didn't want to sleep without his daddy's lullaby.” TJ teased, smiling softly at the baby.

Varro grinned. “I live to serve such a precious ruler.” He nuzzled his son's cheek, cuddling him close.

TJ turned to Young, checking the bandage one last time. “You gonna be alright to get back to your hut? We really need to get him asleep or he'll be cranky all day tomorrow.”

“Go.” Young waved them away. “Good night.”

He watched them go, then leaned back slightly. The first Novus baby. The first of many, he heard one of the Lucians was late. He smiled wistfully then stood up. He needed to check with Scott on how the hunt went.

*~*  
*~*

Young never could figure out what exactly had possessed him to do it. He and Rush had just been spending some time with the litter of puppies one of the bitches had had last month, talking about them or throwing them sticks and rocks to chase within their makeshift kennel (a net made from vines tied to large sticks pushed into the ground; not exactly a stable construction). Nothing out of the ordinary, they had been doing things together a lot since they came to Novus.

Nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever, and yet suddenly Young felt the sudden urge to grab Rush by his overlong hair and kiss the breath out of him. And he gave practically no fight at all before he gave in.

Rush made a sound of surprise at first, but relaxed into the kiss, making a pleased sound. When they broke apart, he didn't push Young away either, just looked at him with calculating eyes. One of his lips curled upwards, showing a flash of teeth. “Bloody Hell, give a man some kind of warning next time.” He remarked. “You're lucky I didn't bite you.”

“Sorry. Couldn't resist.”

“What? Me talking about the dogs turned you on so much?”

“No, just you talking. I think this is the best way to shut you up I've found yet.”

“Ha bloody ha.”

“Hey, Nick.”

“What now?”

“Warning.” And he pulled him back to his chest, kissing him deeply. Rush wrapped his arms around his neck, and Young decided to dip them dramatically, to add some romance. Except they overbalanced and ended up falling onto the grass.

They separated with a laugh, and rolled onto their sides so they could rest comfortably together.

“You know this isn't love between us.” Rush remarked after a moment of silence, looking at Young with a solemn expression. “What I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for Gloria.”

“And what I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for Emily or TJ.” Young shrugged, not really concerned. “But it is what I feel for you, so lets leave it as that.”

Rush blinked at him in surprise, then laughed. “Alright. That can work. Middle ground and all that.”

“A lot of work, more like.” Young grinned and went in for another kiss. Which was interrupted by one of the puppies trying to climb over his back. “Silver, get off.”

“You named him?” Rush grabbed the pup by the scruff of its neck and dragged it between them. “And he's not even grey.”

“One of his eyes is silvery.” Young said, scratching behind one floppy ear.

“Wait a second, is this the one that keeps following you around everywhere?” Rush looked the puppy over suspiciously. “Yeah, this is the one. When you went hunting yesterday, it howled after you so much Stephen started crying as well.”

“Really? I might have to start training him for hunting then.”

“I thought we agreed they wouldn't be pets. Guard the town, yes. House pets, no.”

“Oh, but can't we keep it?” Young asked, widening his eyes mockingly. Rush snorted. “Besides, he seems to have imprinted on me. We can try first. If it's possible to house train them we can try adopting them out. It could be like being legitimate dog breeders.”

Rush gave him an unimpressed look, raising an eyebrow.

Young shrugged dismissively. “Eh, what do you know?”

“We'd have to build a kennel next to the house if you want to continue breeding them. Or a paddock.” Rush remarked with a smirk. “There might not be enough room within the town for that. And you'll have to figure out a steady source of food for them. One meal a week is still one meal a week, especially when you have to catch the meat yourself.”

“We'll figure something out with the meat. And we can just chose a spot on the outskirts of town to build. Nothing's stopping us.”

Rush agreed, and got up. He paused, looking out into the trees, then leaned down suddenly and pressed a single kiss to Young's lips. Young responded by grabbing his arms and pulling him back down, rolling them around. They wrestled on the grass for a bit, but the rest of the puppies managed to free themselves at that point and piled onto them. They spent the rest of the day trying to figure out a stronger enclosure.

*~*  
*~*

“Remind me again why I agreed to do this?” Rush groused as he scraped the leftover bits of flesh off the large pelt, throwing the strips to the side for Silver to eat. The flat sharp rock bit slightly into his palm, so he switched hands and continued.

“Because if we leave in on it'll just rot.” Young said, scraping from the other end. “Besides, there's nothing more interesting to do around here.”

“Meh.” Rush grumbled, scraping harder.

“Unless you don't like being productive.”

“I like being productive just fine. It's not being allowed to find my own way of being productive that irks me.”

“The last time I let you out of my sight, you climbed a twenty foot tall tree and fell out of it.”

“I simply misjudged the durability of that branch. It happens sometimes.” Rush answered matter-of-factly. “And I landed on that bush with minimal injuries.”

“How is dislocating your shoulder again 'minimal injuries'?”

“I didn't break anything.” Rush pointed out. “And there was hardly any blood.”

“TJ cried when she saw you.”

“Don't blame her pregnancy hormones on me. That's more Varro's fault. Again.”

Young glared at the obstinate man and the two continued cleaning the pelt in silence.

-*-

With one final dunk in the lake, Young dragged the wet pelt to the shore. “There, all nice and clean. Now we just gotta find some good sunny rocks and wait for it to dry.”

“There are those boulders near Brody's hut. Greer uses those to dry his meat strips into jerky.”

“He's still trying that? I thought after the last two batches that spoiled in the sun he'd give it a rest.” Young muttered, shaking his head. “Nevermind. Help me wring the excess water out first. Otherwise it'll be too heavy to lug around.”

-*-

That night they slept on their shared pelt, the fur clean and soft under them. Best night's rest they'd had on Novus. Before they finished building the beds, that is.

*~*  
*~*

“Eli!” Chloe hissed at him, pulling on his sleeve. “Come on, we're intruding.”

“I know, but how rare is this? Rush doesn't like talking to the Kino, so how else will our descendants know that he wasn't some party-pooping grouch whose stares could freeze your soul?”

Chloe gave him an unimpressed look.

“For posterity?” Eli tried his winning grin. She looked even less impressed.

“This is basically stalking, Eli.” Chloe muttered reproachfully, but sat down nonetheless.

Eli grinned and activated the Kino, sending it out to the meadow. “Here we have the rarest thing of all.” He narrated the footage quietly, the remote recording it. The Kino finally reached its target, and Eli grinned at the image on the little screen.

Young had his arms wrapped around Rush from behind, holding the man tightly to his chest. He had his face pressed against Rush's neck, but Eli couldn't see what exactly he was doing. Silver was jumping around them in a circle and making those screechy barking sounds, tail wagging happily. Rush, on the other hand, was squirming madly in Young's grip, twisting and kicking his feet or straining forward as he tried to break free. He was also laughing. Whatever the Colonel was doing, be it tickling or dirty jokes, it was sending Rush into fits of uncontrollable laughter, loud and happy.

“This is Doctor Nicholas Rush laughing like there is no tomorrow.” Eli narrated, still grinning.

Rush's kicking finally managed to overpower Young's footing and they toppled to the ground, still laughing.

Chloe smiled widely at the screen. “It's good that he's happy. But we're really being stalky creeps right now so I'm going home.” She stood up, careful not to let the two men see her, and started walking back.

Eli called the Kino back and hurried after her.

*~*  
*~*

“Alright, lets see if we remembered everything.” Rush said, sitting down on the pelt. “The dogs are with Eli and Chloe.”

“The sentries know not to go looking for us under any circumstances.” Young said, adding a log to the fire.

“We are in a secure, secluded cave.” Rush counted on, shifting against the fur. “Stark naked and cleaned.”

“We have food and water for three days.” Young joined him on the pelt, and scratched at his thigh.

“And I've got a medium-sized container of that organic lube I made.” Rush finished, placing the wooden jar next to the pelt. “Is that everything?”

“I think so.” Young stretched out his legs, warming the soles of his feet against the fire. “Dogs, food, privacy, lube. All key elements are taken care of.” He gave Rush a charming smile. “So, you wanna go straight to the sex or do you want to talk some more?”

“About what, politics?” Rush snarked, but he shifted closer, draping himself over Young's shoulder. He sighed, content. “Just give me a moment. This is nice too.”

Young mm-ed in agreement, and took hold of Rush's hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “No hurry.”

-*-

Lube made of animal fat and viscous flower sap is apparently just as good as Earth-made one, Rush decided as Young slid into him. He lay curled on his front, his knees tucked underneath him, while Young leaned over his back, panting harshly above Rush's head the further in he was. Rush bit his lip and he pressed his face into the pelt as the pressure inside him grew. Young was fairly standard, size-wise, but it's been a long time since Rush had been on the receiving end. It ached slightly as he stretched wider than on Young's fingers earlier, and the sliding sensation against his rectum walls was making his fingers shake.

Young suddenly leaned forward even more, laying his chest across Rush's back. He slipped his arms under Rush's chest and wrapped them tightly around him. He nosed at his ear, his breaths puffing against the flushed lobe. “You okay?” he asked, thrusting shallowly. “This good?”

Rush keened slightly, and reached with one arm over his shoulder, grabbing hold of Young's neck. The heavy weight over him was making it more difficult to breathe, their combined body heat stifling. The arms around him were like rocks, slick with sweat, and hard from tension. 

Rush concentrated on the firm body around and inside him and forced himself to breathe normally. Young kept thrusting shallowly, helping his body relax into the motion, and Rush smiled to himself.

It was almost too hot to breathe, and thick inside him and slightly uncomfortable all around. But the pleasure thrummed just under his skin, just behind those shallow thrusts and Rush rolled his hips invitingly.

“Move.” He gave the single command and groaned when Young eagerly obeyed.

*~*  
*~*

The group of scientists spread the dried skin carefully across the stump , showing off the drawing on it proudly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the finished representation of the night sky and its constellations, chosen and named by each inhabitant of Novus.”

“Took us three years to finish the damn thing.” Brody grumbled, but he didn't stop smiling.

Scott peered at the drawing, then laughed. “Hey you were really serious about the names!” He exclaimed, one finger pointing at his 'Jackrabbit' constellation. “I would've picked a better name of I knew it was for real.”

“You snooze, you loose.” Greer jostled him to the side, then quickly found his own 'Thor's Hammer'. “See?” He pointed it out to Park. “I told you I chose a myth name.”

“So you did.” Park smiled at her husband, then quickly found and pointed out her own 'Gaia'. “Here's mine.” Greer pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

“It is lovely work, everyone.” Chloe praised, looking over her 'Alan' constellation. 

“Very meticulous.” Young agreed, tracing his fingers across his and Rush's 'Destiny'. “We should hang it in the town square.” He said, walking around the skin to give Rush a soft kiss. “Give everyone a chance to see it.”

“And marvel at the details.” Camille added. “No wonder it took you so long.”

The scientists' chests puffed out even more with pride.

*~*  
*~*

Young carefully set the lit candle on the floor and sat down, staring at it.

“You know, I never thought I'd be so proud of making a candle.” He said, chuckling. “I accomplished a great thing by making a stupid candle.”

“And it works.” Rush added, laying out their pelt. “Let's not forget that.”

Young huffed out a laugh and glanced at the man. “Next time you make one. You'll see what I'm talking about.”

“I'd have thought you'd be more proud about the house.” Rush said mildly, gesturing to the wooden walls around them.

“I am proud.” Young shrugged, getting up. “I'll just be prouder when I put in the roof.”

Rush lay down on his back on the pelt, stretching. “It's fine.” He murmured, settling down. “We have a perfect view of the stars.”

Young lay down alongside him, and stared up at the night sky. There was no cloud in sight and all the stars were clearly visible. They twinkled like embers, an entire sea of glowing embers out against the dark. This was the closest they'd ever get to them.

“Do you miss it?” He asked quietly. “ _Destiny_ , I mean.”

Rush didn't even need to think about it. “Every bloody day.”

Young nodded and closed his eyes. He agreed wholeheartedly. But what could they do?

“We should finish putting up the kennel paddock tomorrow, if it doesn't rain again.” He said, changing the subject.

Rush sighed and went along with it. “Good. It's getting difficult keeping the animals contained within the town. Flip and Flop nearly went into Greer's forge today. He had to chase them away with a hammer.”

Young nodded. “I'll tell the guys we need to finish it tomorrow. Maybe we can find an extra pair of hands to help out.”

“I think Marew's done with chopping up the trees, he might be looking for a new task tomorrow.”

“I'll ask him.” Young agreed. They lay in silence for a while, content to just be next to each other and stare at the stars.

Rush huffed heavily then rolled onto his side, pressing close to Young. The Colonel responded by moving his arm, slipping it underneath and around Rush's shoulders, pulling him closer. Rush shifted upwards, and started nuzzling at Young's neck, nibbling slightly at the skin. Young made a pleased sound and slid his hand to Rush's back and underneath the shirt. He petted the warm skin while Rush licked up his neck towards his ear. It was a weak spot of his.

While Rush teased at his earlobe, Young moved his hand down, into Rush's pants. He pressed his fingers against the sacral dimple, massaging the skin gently, and Rush shuddered against him.

“I packed the lube.” He murmured into Young's ear and kissed his cheek.

“Where's Silver?” Young asked, releasing Rush so that he could get up and reach his bag.

Rush grinned cheekily. “That's the beauty of doors. We can close them. Which I did.” He quickly retrieved the lube and settled back, sitting astride Young's middle. “I think I'm in the mood to ride you tonight.” He murmured, eyes dark. “Slowly and thoroughly.” He smirked, his teeth flashing from between his lips.

Young grinned back. “The joys of privacy.” He helped Rush get his shirts off then disrobed himself.

-*-

Rush rode him as promised. His movements were languid, almost lazy, their pleasure pooling slowly between them. There was no hurry, no frenzied coupling. All Young had to do was lie back and watch. Rush's skin was flushed with sweat and it seemed to glow in the dim candle-light. His long hair framed his face as he moved, swaying gently with each unhurried movement. Directly behind him, Young could see the sky and Rush's form stood out solidly against the black. 

Young drank him in – the slick pressure of his body, the soft feel of his skin, the alluring sight of Rush in pleasure. Young drank him in, touched him, felt him. Pulled him down for a deep kiss.

They couldn't have spent the first night in their new home in a better way.

*~*  
*~*

/a few years later/

“Why don't we start with our illustrious Colonel Young and the ever resolute Doctor Rush?” Eli said cheerily, aiming the Kino at the pair.

“You do remember you filmed us last week.” Young reminded him, pausing in his work. Rush set down the emptied wheelbarrow and Silver immediately pressed close to his leg, the top eye glaring slightly at Eli.

“Yeah, but it's the ten year anniversary What if someone skips ahead?”

Rush and Young shared a look.

“What? It could happen. You never know.”

Rush shook his head and walked to the shed. Young huffed slightly. “Fine. We need to finish clearing out the kennels and the paddock first.”

“That can wait.” Eli said, waving his arm dismissively.

“No, it can't.” Rush said firmly, coming up behind Eli with a couple of shovels. “But it will go a lot faster if we have another set of arms to help out.”

“Maybe I'll just come back later.” Eli said hesitantly, hopefully.

“Not a chance. Besides, that wasn't a suggestion.” Rush thrust the shovel at Eli, then climbed over the paddock fence. “Come on.”

“No, thank you.” Eli set the shovel down. “Animal muck and dung just isn't my thing.”

“Would you like me to make it an order?” Young asked pleasantly, leaning his hands on the shaft of his shovel. One of the dogs came closer to nose against his back.

“That's not fair.” Eli protested, eyeing the shovel and the frankly ripe kennel. Eighteen dogs produced a lot of muck.

“Or you could think about it as your good deed of the day. You wouldn't want us 'old men' to fall down and hurt ourselves.” Rush said, smirking evilly

“Break our hips or what-not.” Young added helpfully.

“Lose our dentures.” Rush continued, counting off on his fingers.

“Not me, I left mind at the house.” Young grinned and Rush huffed in amusement.

Eli scowled. “You are not gonna let that go any time soon, are you?”

“Not a chance in Hell.” Young smiled too widely at him.

“You know what they say – no one keeps a grudge like an old man.” Rush added sarcastically. “But mostly we want the free labour.”

“These old bones just aren't what they used to be.”

Eli eyed them nastily. “You two are horrible when you gang up.” He grumbled, picking the shovel back up.

-*-

Young sat on the wooden bench, Rush right next to him. “So you basically want a recap of the ten years we've been here?”

“Yeah.” Eli nodded. “Only from your perspective. How have your lives changed since we've settled on Novus?”

Rush raised an eyebrow. “And you want the whole version of the monologue or the short version?”

“You can say whatever you want.”

“Give us a moment, Eli.” Young said softly, patting Rush's knee in a placating manner. “It's not exactly that easy to answer.”

“A lot has happened.” Rush said thoughtfully. “We lost _Destiny_ , got stranded here and basically had to jump start civilization from the bare beginning. So far we've managed to make wooden and stone tools.”

“We built houses, grow crops, hunt for game.” Young added, rubbing his chin. “We organized a schooling system, set up a forge for metalwork, figured out how to make clothes. Plus we've tamed the animals, that's a big accomplishment.” Young grinned at the Kino and Rush nodded with a thoughtful grimace. “As far as civilization and societies go, we've made a pretty decent one.”

“And we're close to finishing the official fifteen-month calendar.” Rush added proudly.

“I thought that was done.” Young remarked with a slight frown.

“Park wasn't satisfied with how the second spring season came out.” Rush shrugged and the Colonel snickered.

“But that's about all of us on Novus.” Eli pointed out. “How did your lives specifically change?”

Rush and Young shared a thoughtful look. 

Then Rush turned to Eli and shrugged. “Truth be told, there's not much difference since when we were on _Destiny_. The conditions changed and the duties changed, no doubt about it. But the rest stayed the same.

Eli's eyebrows drew together in confusion . “I don't understand.”

Young was quick to explain. “I'm still the leader and I'm responsible for everyone and most of everything. Rush is still the lead scientist that tends to disappear for hours on end. It's not that different from when we were on _Destiny_ or on Earth.”

“Well, we did stop fighting each other.” Rush pointed out.

“Yeah.” Eli agree with a chuckle. “How many years have you been together again? Keeping track of time is weird here.”

“We'll finish the calendar soon. Park has to cave some day.”

“I think it might've been seven years?” Young said uncertainly. “Seven or eight.”

“Definitely not eight, it was after Stephen was born.” Rush said thoughtfully, staring out the window. A moment later he shrugged. “Doesn't really matter.”

Young agreed with a nod and kissed Rush's temple.

Eli checked the recording on the remote. “Okay, I think that's it? Unless you want to say something else?”

Rush smirked. “Let it be known to the next generations that Eli Wallace is horrible at shovelling dung.”

Eli glared and turned off the Kino with an air of insulted finality.

*~*  
*~*

/ten years later/

“You look way better, Nick.” Eli said, smiling widely as he sat down in front of the pair.

Rush was still pale, his hands were shaking and he was leaning rather heavily against the Colonel's shoulder. But he wasn't grey any more, he wasn't covered in sweat and didn't look like a zombie come to life. He was covered in a blanket and Silver was lying against his feet, the ginormous head nuzzling against his and Young's laps.

Rush sighed tiredly and Young rubbed his arm. “I'm feeling much better. Those herbs of Varro's are doing the trick nicely.” He murmured, voice raspy from exhaustion.

“Spending time out in the sun seems to help too.” Young added, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Rush's head. “How are the sick in town?”

“Better, for the most part. Vikri still has a fever, though, so their house is still quarantined.” Eli rubbed a hand through his hair. “I'll tell them about the sun, maybe that's the answer.”

Rush made an agreeing noise, closing his eyes. 

“You know, I could always come back another time.” Eli offered, eyeing Rush worriedly.

“We know how you enjoy taping anniversaries.” Young replied with a shake of his head. “Especially the big ones.”

“Yeah, but I'd much rather prefer coming by later on instead of to a funeral.” Eli pointed out.

Young gave him a baleful look. “He's getting better, Eli.” He repeated slowly. 

Eli winced apologetically. True, now he was better, but Eli still remembered clearly how bad it had been before. No shame in being careful, Rush still wasn't 100% out of the woods.

Rush shifted slightly, pulling his blanket closer to his chest. “It'll distract me.” He said, blinking slowly. “I'm going insane doing nothing but sleeping.”

Eli pursed his lips uncertainly, but nodded. “Okay then.” He activated the Kino and directed it at the pair. “So tell me how your lives changed during the twenty years we've lived on Novus.”

Young smiled at him gratefully and started talking, Rush resting against his chest and listening, adding a thought here and there.

*~*  
*~*

/another ten years later/

“Hello, and welcome to Anniversary the Thirtieth.” Eli said, grinning into the Kino. “I am currently in the lovely home of Colonel Everett Young and Doctor Nicholas Rush. Say hello to the camera!” the Kino moved to face the two men, who were looking less than impressed.

“Would I be correct in assuming that you're still not sober from yesterday's wedding party?” Rush asked drily, crossing his arms.

“For the most part, I'm sober. I'm staying vertical and everything.” Eli pointed out proudly. “And you should see Scott, he has the hangover of the century.”

“It was his daughter getting married. I think he can be excused from sensible behaviour for a bit.” Young chuckled, and Rush snorted indulgently with a smile.

“How is Chloe? I distinctly remember her alternatively sobbing that her baby's growing up and chugging down entire cups in one go.”

Eli laughed. “I think she hasn't even gotten out of bed yet.” He frowned thoughtfully. “Actually most of the town hasn't gotten up yet.” He threw an accusing glare at the two men. “How are you two up?”

“Because we know the meaning of the word 'moderation'.” Rush snarked.

“And someone needed to take care of the dogs.” Young pointed out, rubbing under Silver's chin.

Eli blinked slowly, processing that. “Okay, that makes sense.” He took a deep breath and grinned. “Now, tell me in your words how your lives have changed during the thirty years we've been living on Novus. Please keep in mind that the answer has to be in the form of a question.” He belched a little, covering his mouth.

Young chuckled. “There's not much to say, life is going quite normally. There is work, there are town meetings, there are weddings.” He paused with a deep sigh. “And funerals. Life goes on fairly peacefully here.”

“Except that Brody and his faction moved across the flood plain.” Rush said. “Something about how we shouldn't even be here, and that it's all our fault.” He gestured between himself and Eli. “Multiplied by thirty years of no technology and tadah.”

“But I hear they're doing well.” Young added. “They put up houses already and established their own council.”

“Here's hoping this split won't end in a war.” Rush said glumly.

“Don't be pessimistic, Nicholas.” Young took Rush's hand and squeezed it. He glanced at Eli and frowned. “Are you okay?”

Rush looked at him too and raised both eyebrows. “You are looking mighty green.”

“I'm fine.” Eli said, waving his hand dismissively.

Rush looked sceptic. “Och really?”

Eli grinned winningly (though in reality it looked mostly like a grimace). “Sure.”

Young smirked evilly “Then you won't mind helping us clean out the paddock and kennels.” He said brightly. “Just think of all that ripe, smelly muck and the steaming fresh piles of -”

“May I be excused?” Eli raised his hand suddenly. “I need to throw up my spleen.”

“Go right ahead.” Rush gestured at the door with a chuckle and Eli bolted gratefully.

*~*  
*~*

/almost another ten years later/

Young woke slowly, blinking away the bleariness from his eyes. He was tired, so horribly tired. It was time, he guessed. He knew it'd come since the day he'd been too tired to get out of bed, and now it was here. At least he took the time to say goodbye to everyone while he still had strength enough. Right now, even blinking was exhausting.

A whine caught his attention and Young shifted his gaze to the side. Silver was sitting by the bed, his large head lying on the covers. 

“Hey, boy. Hey.” He rasped, smiling weakly. He tried to move his hand to pet the dog, but all he managed was to twitch his fingers. Silver snuffled at his knuckles and started bathing them with his tongue in long calming swipes. Young chuckled breathily, and tried to catch the wiggling tongue with the tips of his fingers.

Something shifted on his opposite shoulder and he blinked. Funny, he hadn't realised there was a weight resting on him. A very familiar weight. Slowly, he turned his head to the side to look. There was Rush, lying along Young's prone body, head resting on his shoulder. His brown eyes were looking at him steadily and Young couldn't help smiling at the unflinching gaze.

“You've always been a lot of work, you know?” He said softly. His voice was so quiet he himself could barely hear it, but Rush didn't seem to have any trouble understanding him. “Want me to wait for you?”

Rush shook his head slightly. “No, you go on ahead. I just need to finish up first.”

“Always work, work, work with you.” Young said with a breathy laugh. He closed his eyes and the last things he felt were Silver's wet tongue dragging across his fingers and Rush's familiar weight at his side.

-*-

“Nick? I know it's probably not a good time. I mean, I know it's not a good time, cause it's only been two weeks or so, but... I mean, it's the fortieth anniversary. Forty long years.” Eli smiled awkwardly, then pursed his lips. “I thought- it'll give you something else to do.”

Rush continued sitting quietly. Silver was sitting at his side, his head placed over his lap and Rush was petting it absent-mindedly. The dog whined slightly from time to time, and kept glancing up at Rush with big soulful eyes. All three of them, the top one usually kept staring at Eli when he came over.

“Nick?” Eli tried again, determined to distract the man at least a little. “Do you want to say something?” No answer. “An anecdote or your thoughts?” Rush kept staring out the open window and petting the animal. “Anything?”

Rush remained silent.

Eli pursed his lips stubbornly and waited. The least he could do was keep the man company. Plus, he'd promised the Colonel that he wouldn't let Rush just hide away here, away from everyone else. So he'd stay here as long as it took for the scientist to say something.

About fifteen minutes later, Rush took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“We got married this decade.” He said, still not looking at Eli. “We didn't really need to, we were practically married since year four of our life here. But at least we made it official. It seemed to matter to him.” He paused. “It would've been our fifth official anniversary this year. He probably was planning something stupid to celebrate. Last anniversary he taught the dogs to bark in tune with his flute. He thought it was cute.” He swallowed, then glanced down at Silver cuddling him. “They all miss him. Silver won't eat unless I stay with him the whole time. And he keeps waiting at the paddock fence. As if Everett just went out to town for something.”

Eli politely didn't mention how wet Rush's eyes looked. “He was like your personal pet, right?”

“Silver belonged practically only to him. He kept following Everett around since the moment his eyes opened. He grew attached to me as well, but Everett was always the first he went to, all his life.” He paused thoughtfully. “He'll be thirty four years old next month. And he still seems to have at least five more years to go. Maybe even more.” Rush trailed off, looking out the window again. Silver whined and nuzzled Rush's middle.

Ten minutes later, Eli stopped the Kino and set the remote down. “Are you hungry? Leanne made you some stew, I don't know if you've eaten anything yet.” Rush blinked and turned to look at him. “It's very good. Her famous meat stew, with that herb that tastes like mint.”

“I'm fine, Eli.” Rush said, then pushed Silver away. He got up slowly and stretched his back, the bones popping loudly. “But you can help me with feeding the dogs. I don't have enough strength to dismember the carcass and if we throw it in whole the weaker ones won't get any.”

“Sure thing, Nick. I've gotten quite good with the cleaver. Leanne said I could probably cut a tree down with it.”

Rush smiled softly and lead the way out back.

-*-

Eli sat at the bench in the Colonel's old house, breathing deeply. Then he straightened and activated the Kino. “The funeral was yesterday. Everyone came and the kids sang a lovely song they composed about the constellations. Rush would've like it, I think. He always seemed to enjoy when he could teach the kids something.” Eli paused. “As per his last request, I'm officially taking over the dogs. We don't really have enough room for them in town, though. I think we might move here, instead. I still need to talk it over with Leanne. It'd be weird living here after them, though.” He swallowed, then looked out the window. His expression turned sorrowful when he spotted the dog lying desolately on the porch. “Silver hasn't eaten anything since the night Rush died. He still drinks his water, but Camille said it might not take too long. He's really weak, won't bark at all any more The rest of the dogs seem okay. They ate normally, at least. So I guess I'm doing a good job so far. I'll be Kennel Master yet.” He tried smiling at the Kino, but the expression felt off on his skin. Truth be told, he didn't feel like saying anything more. 

The last three years he kept coming over here, taking his kids and grand-kids with him to take care of the dogs and to help Rush out around the house. When he couldn't come, he always made sure to send somebody in his place, just so Rush wouldn't have to be all alone in the house. 

Eli had been the one to say goodnight to Rush that last time and he'd been the one to find the body the next morning, lying in bed under the blankets. At least it was a peaceful death.

Eli glanced at Silver again, then got up and turned off the Kino, placing it on the table. He walked over to the dog and sat down.

“Hey, buddy. How you doing?” Eli said softly, petting the thick fur. Silver whined, staring into the distance. “Yeah, I miss them too.” He patted the large head and scratched between the three eyes. “It'll be okay, you'll see. We'll take good care of you.” Silver turned his head to look at Eli, then licked at his fingers. Eli smiled and continued petting the grieving animal.

-*-

They buried Silver two weeks later, right next to Rush's and Young's graves.

The End


End file.
